What Are You Doing Here?
by skysky15
Summary: Set in Season 13. Elliot shows up at the precinct late one night. Olivia is the only one there. How will she react? Slightly AU. Just a one-shot. Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line!


**Just a note, Elliot and Kathy have been divorced since Season 8 in this story.**

"What are you doing here?' Olivia asked, not lifting her eyes from the stack of paperwork on her desk, as she heart someone enter the squadroom.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

Olivia sighed irritably, looking up at him," We were partners for 12 years, I know what your footsteps sound like. Now, what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

"You weren't returning any of my calls," Elliot said, crossing the room to take a seat on the corner of Olivia's desk.

"And you obviously can't take a damn hint," Olivia muttered, refocusing on her paperwork.

"I just needed to talk to you, Liv. I-" Elliot started to explain.

"Don't call me that," Olivia said, cutting him off.

Elliot sighed, he knew this wasn't going to be easy," Ok, Olivia, I just needed to talk to you. I need to explain why I left the way I did," he said.

"You don't have to explain anything to me. You left, that's all I need to know. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a mound of paperwork to do before I can go home, and I've been here for 74 hours, so I would kind of like to get it done so I can go home and go to bed,"  
Olivia said, still writing furiously.

"Damn it, Olivia! Will you look at me? Please?" Elliot asked, clearly frustrated.

Olivia slammed her hands down on her desk," What? What do you want from me Elliot? Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just leave me that fuck alone? I was just starting to get over working without you, and here you come, right back into my life. You can't just do that! In or out, Elliot. Make up your fucking mind so I can move on with my life!" she yelled.  
Elliot looked at her, a blank expression on his face. Olivia started to pack up the paperwork. "I'll do it at home," she mumbled to herself.

"Liv, I just-" Elliot started, only to be cut off again.

"I told you not to call me that," Olivia spat. Elliot let out a frustrated sigh and stood up, off the desk. He quickly, without giving her time to think, wrapped his arms around her wait and kissed her. Olivia was quick to push him away," What the hell?" she asked, a shocked look on her face.

Elliot shrugged," You wouldn't let me talk," he said.

"So you just take it upon yourself to fucking kiss me to shut me up?" Olivia asked furiously.

"I choose in," Elliot blurted out.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Olivia asked.

"You asked me to choose. In or out of your life. I choose in," Elliot said.

"So you think you can just leave, without saying anything. Ignore my texts, and voice mails, and phone calls. Then, you think I'll just be waiting with open arms when you decided that you want to come back. What the fuck, Elliot? You could have just told me that you didn't want to be with me anymore. You didn't have to leave the squad. We had sex a few times, it wouldn't have broken my heart if you told me you got bored with me. It wouldn't be the first time a man said that to me," Olivia ranted.

"Is that all you think you were to me? Some fuck buddy that I would throw aside when I got tired of?" Elliot asked. Olivia didn't say anything, just turned back to finish packing up her things. Elliot sighed and took Olivia's hands, turning her around to face him," Liv, you were never just some fuck buddy to me, and I really hope that's not all I was to you. After I shot that girl, I thought you would hate me, and I just, I couldn't face that. After Kathy left, and took the kids with her, you were all I had left. You're still all I have left. I'm sorry I left the way I did, I really am. And I'm sorry I hurt you," Elliot said.

Olivia sighed, relaxing a little," I don't hate you. You did what you had to do. She was out of control," she said.

"You know what scared me the most?" Elliot asked. Olivia shook her head in response. "She had the gun pointed at you," Elliot said, shaking his head. Olivia looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek before kissing him softly. "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I am a fucking idiot," he said as she pulled away.

Olivia nodded," Yes, you are," she said simply, smiling. " You know, I lied," she said softly.

"About what?" Elliot asked.

"It would have broken my heart if you told me you got bored of me," Olivia replied.

Elliot smiled," Well, you'll never have to worry about that, 'cause there is no way in hell that I am ever leaving you. Ever again," he said, kissing her again.

**Just a little one-shot. Maybe a little AU-ish. Let me know what you thought, though!**


End file.
